The Journey of a Lifetime
by pokedevin
Summary: About a girl called Janith who moves into the Roguno Region and begins her journey with a friend named Reed. Together, they journey to the corners of Roguno and also battling the devastating Team Seven.
1. Professor Grettle

It was the second day that Janith had arrived in this new home of hers. She had many places to explore and new sights to see. One thing that this place did have that wasn't in her old home were: Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures of all different shapes and sizes that live in this new world. This was Janith's second day in the **small town of Grenwood, in the vast region of Roguno. **

Today, she was ready to go to Professor Grettle for her first Pokemon to care and train for. Janith had planned the other night, that she was going to journey out into the wilderness to find new pokemon and to challenge the top trainers in the Pokemon League. Her kind and willing mom had given her permission.

"Honey! You forgot your lunch. Take it and go, sweetie!" Janith's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" Janith called from her new and clean room, slipping on white socks, a pink tie-die shirt, dirty jeans, and a lime green cotton vest. She made sure she had a clean change of clothes in her duffle bag, and headed downstairs.

"Take your lunch now and go. You're kinda late," Her mother added. Janith grabbed another packed backpack on the kitchen table, grabbed her sack lunch, and quickly burst out of her house and headed to a white-green building.

She was told that that building is where she was supposed to receive her new items. She stopped running suddenly and sloppily stuffed her duffle bag into her backpack. Then she stumbled into the building. A small group of kids were gathered around an old man wearing a white lab coat.

"You're late," Professor Grettle said aloud bluntly. The kids about her age turned around to look at her. Janith recognized her new neighborhood friend: Reed. He grinned mockingly at her.

"Please. Sit down and let us continue," Grettle said gruffly, motioning for her to sit down beside this blond kid she didn't recognize. Janith obeyed. Professor Grettle went on blabbing about the structure, importance, and help that the Pokedex provides. Janith almost fell asleep if not for Reed. Then, Grettle showed them a slideshow and yet another presentation on Pokemon. Janith found this pretty interesting. Finally, right before the sunset, Yevin, one of Grettle's assistants, brought them to a small collection of neatly displayed pokeballs each containing a starter pokemon. "Feel free to choose."

Janith picked up a pokeball with the name: Mijimaru written on it. She had no idea what that was and no idea how the pokeball was supposed to work. Yevin gave everyone an introduction to pokeballs and told them how to catch, release, and the different kinds of pokeballs. Janith payed heavy attention. Then, she pressed the big button and the pokeball enlarged. She pressed the button again and the pokeball cracked in half releasing a small Prairie Dog-like was obviously water-type, as she'd learned in the presentation about the kinds of pokemon. She liked how cute it was, but she wanted to see all the others. She saw another Asian girl with a boar-like fire-type pokemon. She saw that blond kid with small blue turtle and Reed with a Lizard-like Pokemon standing upright. Reed looked happy with the pokemon. But as cute as her Mijimaru looked, Janith wanted another pokemon. She snatched the last pokeball on a stand and opened the pokeball. A small red lizard popped out. It was a Charmander and it looked pretty strong. However, she still preferred the Mijimaru instead. So she decided on the Mijimaru. She returned Charmander into its pokeball and went along merrily with Mijimaru to receive her pokedex and her 5 starting pokeballs.

This was about one of the happiest moments in her life. She was in a new world of the unknown and tomorrow a whole new journey was about to begin. She had Mijimaru stay out of its pokeball as she went home with her pokedex and her pokeballs. Her mom saved her some leftover spaghetti from dinner. Hungry, Janith gulped it down, gave her pokemon a tour around the house, and went off to bed, excited of the events tomorrow.


	2. Partners

Chapter 2- Partners

After a short breakfast of surprise carrot cake, Janith left, her already-packed clothes, snacks, sleeping bag, and PJ's in her backpack. She wished her mom luck by herself at home, and went on merrily an our after dawn. Right before she could start on, what her map in her pokedex called, Route 1, she was stopped by Reed who also had a backpack and ready to go. He was in fresh blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a light gray sweater. "Hey!"

"Hey," Janith replied. Reed and her were walking side by side now. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, uh. Let's see: participate in Pokemon Contests," Reed replied. Janith had no idea what it was, but it sounded pretty interesting. "You?" Reed asked.

"I wanna beat the Elite Four and participate in the Pokemon League," Janith said happily.

"Good luck. And BTW, a Pokemon Contest is where you battle other players and beat them in a spectacular way. You combine moves and make your pokemon look good and their pokemon look bad. "

"Cool!" Janith was pretty impressed.

"There is a Pokemon Contest in every large city and there's also a Gym Battle in each city," Reed said.

"Gym battles?" Janith asked.

"Oh. Well you have to get all the badges from the Gym leaders, each in a different city before you can challenge the Elite Four or participate in the Roguno League," Reed informed her.

"Oops. OK then. Change of plans. What's the closest city?"

Reed looked at his map displayed on his pokedex and said that Oaklore City was the closest city for a Gym battle.

"Then Oaklore I will go to!" Janith pointed northeast.

"I'm kinda coming too, cuz there's also a Pokemon Contest there," Reed said.

There was an uneasy silence between them and then Janith broke the awkward moment, "So, you're coming with me?"

"I guess so," Reed replied. And the rest of the morning was set to uncomfortable silence between the two as they turned onto Route 2.


	3. First Catch

Chapter 3- First Catch

Yes, that's right. Janith -er- Reed caught his first wild pokemon in the afternoon after a small lunch. The two had stumbled into a chipmunk-like creature standing upright and with hot red eyes. Janith and Reed opened up their Pokedexs and scanned in the Pokemon. Their Pokedexs gave them information regarding the pokemon. It was a Minezumi and very common throughout the long Route 2.

"I call it!" Reed shouted first. The Minezumi grunted, ready for a fight. Reed let out his Tsutarja and grinned. "Right. Tsutarja, use your Vine Whip attack!" Vines sprouted from behind Reed's Tsutarja and whipped at the Minezumi. The wild pokemon howled and charged at Tsutarja with a Tackle attack.

"Dodge now, Tsutarja!" Reed ordered. Tsutarja obeyed and succeeded in dodging the attack. "Vine Whip, again! Then follow up with a Tackle Attack!" Tsutarja obeyed yet again and succeeded. By now, the Minezumi was too injured to fight anymore and let Reed capture it when the pokeball was thrown. Reed was too happy!

**"Yah! My first caught pokemon!"** He shouted happily. Janith was happy for him, but she also wanted her own collection of pokemon. For the third time in her rather quiet life, she was jealous of someone. On the way down the route, Reed couldn't stop talking about his pokemon excitedly. He let Tsutarja and his new Minezumi walk along beside him for a while. Janith let her Mijimaru walk alongside her too. The walk down the route was quiet and uneasy, for these 2 neighbors weren't quite comfortable with being close friends right now. After they ate a small granola bar snack, they continued on, sun starting to set.


	4. First Battle

Chapter 4- First battle

The two soon reached an intersection. According to the Pokedex, they were at the conjunction where Route 2 extended out to Route 3.

"Let's go to Route 3," Janith decided.

"Okay, then. You're on," Reed replied.

They headed north now, closer to Oaklore City. But, when they were a quarter mile way through Route 3, they were greeted, coldly, by another trainer. He had silky brown hair with banes, a green shirt, tan cargo pants, and a light open red jacket. "I said I would challenge the next trainer when they came, and it just so happened to be two."

Janith and Reed looked at each other quizzically.

"You. Girl. I, Aro of Dashford Town, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He said smugly, a slight curl on the edge of his lips.

"Hmph!" Janith sighed defiantly, "The name's Janith and I'm totally not afraid to beat you to a pulp! Let's go Mijimaru!" As soon as her Mijimaru materialized, he(Mijimaru) stood in a fighting pose, ready to fight.

"I see. You have a Mijimaru. How inexperienced it looks. Go, Chimchar!" A flaming monkey burst out of Aro's pokeball. "Chimchar, let's beat her and go home! Ember attack now!"

Chimchar took a deep breath and blew a startlingly hot stream of fire at Mijimaru. Before Janith could even react, her Mijimaru dodged out of the way, being seared by the flames on the toe. "Good job, Mijimaru! We'll get them for that! Get up and use Water gun! Then follow with Tackle and Tail Whip!" Mijimaru succeeded in hitting the Chimchar with Water Gun and Tackle, but Aro was just a bit too fast for her.

"Hurry, Chimchar. Roll aside and use Tackle!" Chimchar obeyed, and succeeded in Tackling Mijimaru aside before it used Tail Whip. "Good job, Chimchar! Now, end it with Ember!" Chimchar spewed out another stream of hot fire at Mijimaru, but again, Mijimaru's instincts took over and dodged the attack by itself.

"Mijimaru! Now, Water Gun and Tackle combo!" Mijimaru ran up to the unsuspecting Chimchar and blasted it in the side with Water Gun, then almost a split second later, bowled right into it so hard, that Chimchar fainted. "Yes! Good job, Mijimaru!" **Janith squealed, having won her first battle against another trainer.**

"Hmph! Whatever. Chimchar's done us some good. I'll be seeing you around. Ta-ta." With that, Aro left cooly, hands in his pockets and disappeared over the horizon.

As night settled in, Janith and Reed figured that they couldn't get to the city in enough time, so they had to camp out in a clearing that they found near Route 6. **Tomorrow, they'd get to Oaklore City** with more than enough time to spare. And hopefully, Janith will get to battle a gym leader soon!


	5. Welcome to Oaklore City! Part 1

Chapter 5 part 1- Welcome to Oaklore City!

The next morning, Reed and Janith had an unfulfilling breakfast of plain bread with little raspberry jam. Janith was lucky, though. She had a small carton of milk to herself.

They walked down Route 6 for what seemed like forever, but only 3 hours in real life. After 3 hours of time, the pair had reached the grand gates of Oaklore City.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Janith whispered in awe, entering through the gates, looking around at the giant trees holding big houses and cabins between and on its branches.

"Hell, yeah. We should find a hotel first. Then catch some pokemon we can find around here," Reed muttered to Janith.

"I'm so gonna catch a pokemon today!" Janith sighed excitedly.

"And I'm gonna catch another one!" Reed boasted, holding up an empty pokeball.

Janith jabbed him playfully in the side with a cute smile on her face. They soon came across a rather plain hotel called… well, Oaklore Hotel. They walked through the lobby, paid for the fees of 2 nights, and then received keys for their rooms. There were a total of 5 floors and 25 bedrooms, which is a hell lot of space for a building built on a tree. Janith's hotel room was on the second floor and Reed's room was on the fourth floor. They quickly went to their rooms, unpacked, and met each other again in the lobby.

"I'm gonna go to the fields to catch pokemon!" Janith said, about to dash off.

"I'm going to the Berry Mixing center," Reed said impatiently and dashed right off, leaving Janith alone. She dashed off as soon as Reed left.


	6. Welcome to Oaklore City! Part 2

Soon, Janith arrived at the Oaklore Woods. It was on the east side of the city, and near Route 6. Janith stepped into the woods cautiously, and was now on the look-out for pokemon, Mijimaru already prepared for a battle. And as lucky as anyone can get, she soon encountered a small pink deer. It was feeding on a tuft of grass and had no idea that Janith was stalking it. "Mijimaru, Water Gun now!" Mijimaru obeyed and succeeded in blasting the small deer to the ground. Janith threw a Pokeball as fast as she could, attempting to catch the pokemon. The red laser sucked the small deer in, but after a couple of seconds, the deer escaped the grasp of the pokeball. Janith realized her first catch was a fail as soon as the pink deer bounced away. She didn't even get to scan it with her pokedex! Janith growled, mad at herself. She stomped away with Mijimaru looking at her with a confused look.

Janith tromped around in the tall grass in the forest, and soon encountered a small purple cat with light tan rings on its back. It was very cat-like, but she first scanned it with her pokedex. Her pokedex informed her that it was a Choroneko and that it was extremely rare in this part of the woods. Grinning, Janith ordered her Mijimaru to confront the cat.

As soon as the Choroneko set eyes on Janith's Mijimaru, it purred. To the cat, the Mijimaru looked like a scrumptious piece of meat! With one sleek move, the Choroneko pounced on Mijimaru boldly, in a 'Pursuit' attack, confident that it was going to get a lunch.

However, Janith reacted fast, and told Mijimaru to roll on top of the cat, to try and keep it down with his weight and spray it in the face with a 'Water Gun' attack. Janith threw another pokeball at the purple cat, who desperately tried to escape. Lucky for Janith, her pokeball succeeded in catching the Choroneko.

"Yes! I caught my first pokemon!" Janith squealed happily and skipped back into the city, unaware of 2 shadows in the background.


	7. Welcome to Oaklore City! Part 3

Meanwhile, Reed was busy at the berry market, buying berries. He bought a dozen Lansat berries for a price of 250 dollars. He also bought several bundles of Liechi berries and 1 super expensive Starf berry for the total price of 1,230 dollars. He then went to the Oaklore Berry center to mix some berries together to create berry blocks for his Minezumi and Tsutarja. He put in 3 Lansat berries, plenty of Liechi berries, and pressed the 'start' button and the machine started to operate. Reed patiently waited, giving his two pokemon a small snack of pokefood.

After about an hour, the machine stuttered, stopped, and spit out some white-colored cubes out the bottom, with yellow specks, and faint blue stripes.

"Oh! Cool! Here you go, try it!" Reed put the cubes in a bag, and gave both his pokemon a cube. Tsutarja ate some, and seemed to love it. Minezumi on the other hand, didn't seem to like it. It spit out the cube, and Tsutarja, seeing a wasted cube, ran over and ate it.

"Eww," Reed muttered.

"Reed!" Janith was gasping for breath at the door of the berry center. "I got a purple kitty!" Janith almost knocked over Reed, as she gave him an excited hug. Janith was jumping up and down, Mijimaru and her new Choroneko at her side.

"Um, okay, Janith," Reed said, dusting himself off. "That purple cat there looks great! Where'd you find it?"

"In the forest!"Janith spoke, a bit of brag in her voice.

"OK. Here. Have your pokemon try some of these berries that I made," Reed gave a berry block to Janith's Choroneko and Mijimaru.

Choroneko sighed after she swallowed the block. Then after a few mere moments, the purple cat barfed, and the remains of a Rattata meal and the berry was shown.

"Eww," Janith and Reed said in unison, edging away from the acidic barf. The janitor grimaced as he cleaned up the barf.

"Yeah. I don't think Choroneko likes that very much," Janith observed, stroking her cat.

When the janitor was finished, Mijimaru already had the whole bag of blocks in his paws. "Miji-miji!" It mewled and almost literally dived into the bag, gobbling up the berries. Seeing this, the enraged and jealous Tsutarja also dive-tackled Mijimaru in the bag, and soon, they were both eating up the treats.

"No..." Reed said helplessly. There was no stop to this. He had 2 bundles of Liechi berries, 1 Starf berry, and 9 Lansat berries left. What a waste. Pokemon weren't supposed to eat these all the time. They were only for contests. But he could always make more. "So, did you find the gym leader yet?"

"Oops. No. Too focused on catching pokemon," Janith scratched the back of her head.

"Then let's go find him now. I can also sign up for the contest, in a few days," Reed said.


	8. Team Seven

Reed pulled his Tsutarja away from the empty bag, and Janith pulled her Mijimaru away from the empty bag. They both opened up a pokeball and they went inside. They also put their newly caught pokemon in their pokeballs too. But as they went outside, two people, different from the others, were outside, back-to-back, waiting for them.

"Freeze. That Choroneko of yours, isn't going anywhere," A beautiful lady with a pimple-less face, and glossy purple hair that flowed down to her waist. She had long black gloves, long black high-heeled boots, a black tank-top on the inside, and a matching silver shirt and skirt. The man on the other side had jet-black hair smoothed back, and was holding a gnarled rose. He had roughly the same uniform but only with long silver pants.

"What?" Janith sighed in disbelief. She noticed a number '7' badge on their shirts.

"You have a rarity in these woods, and we demand you to give it to us!" The beautiful lady snarled, suddenly seeming more ugly than beautiful.

Janith looked at her Choroneko in its pokeball. "No way! And just who do you think you are, ordering ME around?"

"I am Setna, and this is Torc," Setna gestured to the sleek man by her. "And we are members of Team Seven, an organization that-"

"Shut up!" Torc said. "Stop giving away all our secrets!" Then turning back to Janith, "Give us that Choroneko or face our wrath!"

"NEVER!" Janith shouted. Reed covered his ears at the sound of Janith's defensive shriek.

"Wrong choice, girly," Setna wagged her finger. She grabbed a green, black, and red pokeball and pressed a red button that released a candle-like pokemon. Janith raised her pokedex up to the pokemon and the pokedex told her that it was a Hitomoshi, a pokemon resembling a candle and that the flame was always burning at more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The man named Torc threw out a ghost-like pokemon with a stone face of a human on it belly. Her pokedex told her it was a Desumasu, but not any Desumasu, but a _shiny_ Desumasu, and that _shiny_ pokemon are extremely hard to find in this region.

Janith was eager to beat these fools, who so badly wanted her Choroneko. She had her Choroneko battle, and reed helped by having his Tsutarja battle.

"Hitomoshi, Smog!" Setna commanded. The candle-like pokemon swelled up, and fumes were released. Reed and Janith were coughing, and blinded by the fumes.

The man's voice was speaking now, "Desumasu, Night Shade!" The air was suddenly bright red, then a abyssal black and Choroneko and Tsutarja were hit by unseen objects. The smog soon cleared, and their pokemon were badly damaged.

"Ha. Now hand over that cat before we really hurt it!" Torc said, sounding impatient.

"Chor-ko," Choroneko grunted, and stood up. Tsutarja followed its lead.

"So that cat really is more powerful than we thought. Be that way then," Torc said, and commanded his Desumasu to use another Night Shade, but was cut off when Tsutarja launched a Razor Leaf attack. Desumasu was flung to the ground, receiving several scratches on its belly.

"Choroneko, Pursuit attack, then a kick and a jab to the side, then a bite and use Scratch!" Janith shouted. She was pretty surprised when her Choroneko was able to carry out her confusing orders. Tsutarja held down the Hitomoshi with a Vine Whip attack, while the purple cat hacked away at the candle.

Soon, the enemy Hitomoshi, and the _shiny_ Desumasu were too injured to fight anymore. The enemies quickly ran away as fast and unexpected as they came.

"Yeah!" Reed and Janith high-fived each other. Suddenly, Janith's **Choroneko started to glow hot white, and change form**. Janith stared, as her pokemon was evolving for the first time. What was just a small purple cat, was now a leopard-like purple pokemon with tan rings on its back. "Lepar?" It mewled. It then went up to Janith and rubbed against her leg. The cat was now as tall as up to Janith's waist with four legs on the ground.

"Totally cool!" Janith squeaked, jumping up and down, the people on the streets who watched the battle were clapping loudly, the elderly people that watched was smiling with adoration. Janith scanned her new pokemon and her pokedex told her that it was now a Lepardas. "A new pokemon and an evolution in ONE DAY!"

The Lepardas was now practicing a move that Janith hadn't seen before. It was cutting down weeds and slicing through bits of moss growing on the ground with a new move called 'slash', as the pokedex's built-in attackdex told Janith.

** "**And a new move!**" **Janith was far too excited to notice the awe in Reed's expression. They quickly left the spotlight, and the street was back to normal. It was not close to sunset, and they only had a mere hour to locate the gym leader. They asked and asked, and followed maps for what seemed like forever, until they arrived at a gray stadium in the shape of a ring.


End file.
